Bye Bye no Kissu
by Konnie-chan
Summary: Uhm...MiloxCamus Yaoi y algo triste. R&R porfis?


A/N: O sería N/A? Hey! Si, soy Argentina y, siendo este mi fic número 19, es la primera vez que escribo en Español ¿No es raro? Tal vez... solo talvez, algunas de ustedes me conozcan. Creo que este fic es re diferente a los otros mios. Escribir en castellano es totalmente distinto. Tenía que tratar.  
  
Bueno, es un poco triste, no hay nada que no se haya escrito antes (creo) pero el otro fic de SS ke estoy escribiendo me dejo en seria necesidad de un poco de MiloxCamus. Así que aki lo tienen.   
  
Saint Seiya no es mio, si lo fuera Atena sería un bishounen y Seiya pensaría.  
  
Disfruntenlo!!  
  
BYE BYE NO KISSU  
  
La noche habia caido una vez mas en el Santuario. Hacía ya un tiempo que el lugar parecia muerto, aún cuando el corazón sus habitantes todavia latía con la fuerza del luto por amigos caídos y batallas pasadas.  
  
Ocho casas se encontraban ahora vacías, añadiendo al ambiente fúnebre un tinte de soledad. El silencio se tornaba más evidente, el dolor más crudo.   
  
Aunque eran solo ocho los templos abandonados a su suerte- ya sea por que sus dueños habian perecido, o simplemente porque sus hogares se encontraban a años luz de Grecia- uno de los cuatro restantes también habia sido sobrecogido por esa sensasión de muerte.  
  
Una vez su sangre había ardido en vida; una vez, él había conocido la pasión en todas sus formas. En la vida cotidiana, en sus ideales, en la lucha... en su alma. Ahora, todo eso estaba perdido.  
  
Sus ojos azules querian quedarse quietos bajo sus cansados parpados. Todo lo que queria era dormir. Tal vez para siempre... Quizás así pudiera recuperar la vida que se le había robado sin consideración. Pero el sueño lo eludia. La fría briza que sopló irrumpiendo lo sagrado de su dormitorio no hizo nada para recomfortarlo. Ese frío era hueco para él; solo lograba recordarle que ya ni el frío se sentiría como antes.  
  
Se acurrucó bajo las cobijas, tratando de alejar la engañosa sensación de su cuerpo. Pero aún su cama se sentía hueca; hubiera dicho que se sentia fría, si no hubiera sido porque la sola idea era una contradicción. No; su cama estaba demasiado tibia y, al mismo tiempo, la hélida auscencia le había quitado todo el calor a su vida.  
  
Una caricia más; un beso de despedida. Eso era todo lo que quería. Si solo los dioses se apiadaran de él por un instante, tal vez... él podria seguir con su vida.   
  
Cerró sus ojos con fuerza entonces, forzándose a sí mismo a recordar. De esa manera, cuando el sueño lo alcanzara al fin, tendría la posibilidad de un momento de felicidad; aunque solo fuera en sueños.   
  
Así que recordó. Recordó sus labios descubriendo ese pálido cuerpo por primera vez; recordó esos momentos en que la helada piel de su amor había ardido en un momento de gloria. Pensó en los besos inocentes que lo recibieran cada mañana, en lo mucho que adoraba intentar que la emoción brillara en esos ojos que para otros eran impasivos.  
  
E inevitablemente recordó el dolor, la verguenza, la agonia de saber que él tuvo en sus manos la vida de su asesino y no hizo nada. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla; tibia, todo era tibio ahora. Ni ardiente, ni helado. Indiferente.  
  
Como si queriendo sacudirlo de su pena, el viento sopló aún mas fuerte acariciando sus cabellos. Casi se sentía como su aliento. Él hubiera jurado que era su amor soplándole en la oreja para molestarlo, como tantas otras veces. Las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza; ya no era posible contenerlas.  
  
"Por qué lloras?"   
  
Un murmullo, un silbido del viento y nada más. Pero él podía jurar que había escuchado la voz; esa voz, curiosa e inquisitiva detrás suyo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron al máximo, cada músculo de su cuerpo tensionado, ambos por el miedo y un pequeño rayo de esperanza; pero no se atrevió a mirar atrás, temiendo romper la ilusión.  
  
"Te sientes mal? Estas enfermo?"  
  
De nuevo sus ojos se cerraron y, si bien las lágrimas seguian cayendo, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro.   
  
"Te extraño tanto." suspiró. Talvez estaba perdiendo la razón pero... ¿Acaso importaba?   
  
"No me extrañes." la voz contestó afectuosa. Una suave caricia viajó desde la base de su espalda hasta su cuello, y no había nada de irreal en los delicados dedos que se posaron ahí, ni en los labios que tiernamente besaron su mejilla. "Yo estoy aquí, contigo."   
  
Incapaz de contenerse, se volteó. Casi con sorpresa observó la animada expresión del rostro de su amor, como si un segundo antes hubiera estado seguro de que desaparecería tan pronto como él quisiera verlo. Pero ahí estaban, esos mismos ojos llenos de amor y deseo, solo para él.   
  
Su mano encontró la mejilla del otro, tocándolo para asegurarse que era real. Cuando su pequeña prueba resultó positiva, miles de escalofrios recorrieron todo su cuerpo y él no hubiera dicho jamás que la sensación le fuera poco placentera.  
  
"De verdad estás aquí." El otro asintió con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa entretenida. "Oh, dios..."   
  
Sus brazos inmediatamente encontraron su lugar alrededor del cuello del otro, donde pertenecían, y él abrazó con fuerza, seguro de que nada ni nadie- ni Zeus mismo- sería capaz de llevarse a ese ángel de su lado nuevamente.  
  
"Te amo, oh dios, como te amo..." lloró, sus lagrimas esta vez de alegría.  
  
"Entonces no me llores más," dijo tiernamente la aparición de su amor, acunándolo en sus brazos. "Siempre te voy a amar, sabes? Siempre estaré a tu lado."  
  
Sus labios se encontraron; no había tiempo para la indecisión o el pudor y él lo sabía muy bien. El beso fue intenso, furioso. Ambos parecían haber estado estancados en el desierto por meses, habiendo encontrado en el otro un oasis de abundante agua. Él hubiera jurado que sus labios se habán sentido más secos desde que no tenia la deliciosa boca de su amor para saciarlos.  
  
Y como siempre pasaba, sus labios abandonaron la boca de su amor para posarse en sus ojos, su nariz, su mentón, y finalmente llegar a su cuello. Quería hacerle el amor con tanta intensidad, tanta desesperación, que su visión empezaba a nublarse.  
  
Pero el otro lo separó levemente, tomando ambos lados de su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo con cariño. Un pequeño quejido escapó de su garganta y su amor rió suavemente, inclinándose para depositar un beso casto en sus labios.  
  
"Te amo, no lo olvides nunca."  
  
La aparición lo tomó nuevamente en sus brazos, y él sintió como el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de su ser. Peleó con fuerza para mantenerse despierto, pero los brasos que lo sostenían eran demasiado cálidos, demasiado recomfortantes. La oscuridad se volvió profunda, y él ya no supo más.  
  
"Camus..."   
  
Una sola palabra; la misma que había dicho una y otra vez cada mañana desde hacía un año. El sol se filtraba por entre los recovecos de su templo, anunciando el nuevo dia.   
  
Un sueño. Milo quería sentirse engañado. Solo habia sido un sueño. Pero la sensación de paz que invadia ahora su corazón era real. La impresión de que el santo de Acuario estaba aún a su lado no supo irse junto con la ilusión.  
  
Con un suspiro de resignación, Milo giró hacia un costado. Ya se tendría que levantar. ¿Cuál era el daño de quedarse en la cama un tiempo más? Sus manos se posaron en la almohada que, aunque hacia ya un año carecía de dueño, aún conservaba la endidura de su cabeza.   
  
El corazón de Milo se detubo por un momento. No pudo evitar sonreir, si bien sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. La almohada estaba fría, helada. Pero al fin su alma recuperaría su calor.  
  
"Adios."  
  
OWARI 


End file.
